Epitaph
by legal-drug
Summary: This is a secondary version of my original fic, Truth. The storyline is different because the ending is the sad ending Truth originally had, but never did. Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

Epitaph Weiss Kreuz Dom-sama Adventures of Grau

Summary: An alternate version of Truth, by me. A twisted story line of white, black, and grey. Orders, betrayal, and secrets run rampant when Schwarz and Weiss meet their biggest enemy yet: Grau.

Chapter 1

The meaning of "Epitaph" is an inscription in memory of a dead person.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Weiss Kreuz series characters. Grau and all other non-series characters are of my own creation.

A/N: Don't hurt me, dozo! This isn't supposed to be peachy keen. Look at the title!

"Men of Weiss, Kritiker has found that a group of assassins who call themselves Grau are entering the country. Their main objective is unknown, but they are known to kill whomever and whatever they are told!

"They are ruthless killers and must be stopped! Grau works for a man named Kohlson. Your mission is to find Grau and put an end to their heinous acts. Hunters of the night, deny these evil beasts their tomorrow!"

Persia's silhouette disappeared from the screen. Manx leaned against the doorframe, "Your mission is simple: find them and stop them."

"But where do we find them?" Omi asked.

"That's your job. All Kritiker can offer you is a picture of each member. We don't even know if they even look like that any more." Manx said. She handed Yohji a file. "Good luck." Manx walked out of the room.

"Okay, let's see what we have." Yohji said opening the file. Ken and Omi flanked both of his sides. Aya watched from behind. "Tom Williams, age 23." There was a small picture of a man with short black hair, cobalt blue eyes, and tan skin.

Yohji continues, "Dyllan Manchez, age 21." This man had brown hair and brown eyes and was of Hispanic decent. "Dymetrio Carlson, age 20." He had blonde hair and bright green eyes with a medium complexion.

"Csaza Etne, age 19 and Alex Leifoh, age 19." This was a picture of two people. A man with auburn hair and deep brown eyes and a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes. "Whew hew, this job isn't lookin' too bad. There's at least one hot chick in the group."

"Stop gawking, Yohji." Ken said.

"Okay, okay." He turned the page. "Erika, age 18." It was a blonde woman with blue eyes. "Oh, yes Good job." Yohji repeated and turned to the final page.

"Dominque, age 17." Another woman, she had dark blonde hair with blue-grey eyes. "Hey Omi, look there's one old enough for you."

"We're not playing the dating game, Yohji. We're out-numbered. They have seven people." Aya said.

"Oh, chill, Aya. We won't have any problems." Yohji said with an air of all knowing ness around him.

Two days later had the members of Weiss ready to go out searching for the Grau assassins. Omi had spent most of that time looking up anything that might give them any clue on how to find them. The only thing he managed to find was two articles on an accident they were linked to. The fist article read:

_An assassin group known as Grau was linked to the creative, but repulsive murders of 12 business associates, employees, and the president of LIT UP ENERGY INC. Each victim was murdered in a unique manner. Office objects were found lodged into many temples and guns, knives, and other such objects were used to create such a violent homicide._

The second article read:

_Grau, an assassination group was linked to the 12 homicide victims of LIT UP ENERGY INC. murders one year ago. It seems they have struck again! Their targets being assembly of political figureheads: Senator Rblinoski, Congressman Henslas, President Harold Holders of WATER WORKS WELL CO., and Mayor Ganor. Again they have used sick, unusual methods to kill their victims._

So they attack political and major business leaders in large groups, Omi thought.

"Did you find anything?" Aya asked.

Omi nodded. "There were two articles linking Grau to two major murders. Mostly political and major utility business figure heads. I think they're most likely to go after any assemblies of large political status and utility meetings." He said.

"Are there any soon?" Aya asked.

Omi turned back to his computer. "There's a meeting tomorrow at the Onichawa building. Chairman Onisaka of STARDUST ENERGY, The police captain, and several other political figures will be present. A likely place."

Aya nodded. "Tomorrow we go then. Get some sleep, Omi."

A/N: Hee hee hee! I love leaving cliffhangers! Just don't kill me, okay? I'll be updating as I go. But since I have quite a bit already written it might go quicker. Damn working on more than one fic at a time! Phwoar! But any way, review because you know you wanna!


	2. chapter 2

Epitaph Weiss Kreuz Dom-sama Adventures of Grau

Chapter 2-

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Weiss Kreuz series characters. Grau and all other non-series characters are of my own creation.

A/N: Okay, so I did Weiss' opening so now we move on. Don't get angry, but I do give Grau a big portion of the story. With seven members you have some strong opinions, ya know? Lol.

A young girl dressed in a short black skirt, white blouse, and black heels entered the room. Her blonde hair pulled back into a professional looking bun. She smiled as she knew her beauty was stunning most of the men in the room.

She bowed and said, "Hello. My name is Erika Matthews. I'm here in place of Mr. Kamikura of Tokyo's Gas Company Headquarters."

No one questioned her as she sat down in one of the chairs, setting her briefcase delicately on the table. She folded her hands in her lap and listened as the meeting proceeded according to schedule.

Meanwhile, outside the building the six other members of Grau were on the move. Tom pulled Dom's truck up to the side of the building. Csaza helped Dom and Alex into their black latex suits. Dymetrio went inside to make sure that someone was near the door just in case something was to go wrong. He had a handgun in his coat pocket. Dyllan worked the headsets and walkie-talkies each member carried.

Dom and Alex added their weapons to their belts. They sent up ropes to the roof of the building and tugged them tightly to make sure that they wouldn't come off. Then they tied them to their belts and proceeded to scale the building.

"Time for action." Dyllan said through the microphone to that rang out to each member.

"Check." Came the six expected replies.

Erika yawned looking bored with the meeting. These sorts of things really weren't here style. She opened her briefcase and revealed two black handguns. A moment later Dom and Alex broke through the windows, a weapon in hand.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Alex said strolling around the room.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"We are your last sight." Dom said as she threw two darts into the man's eyes.

"I wouldn't try to run." Erika said, as one man began to leave his chair. "Every escape is guarded and unfortunately the only one here is that door." She laughed a child like laugh.

"You won't get away with this! Ah!" one man tried to grab Dom, but Alex reacted immediately by throwing a paperweight into his temple.

Erika had shot two more who were now bleeding profusely on the carpeted floor. _It looks so much better on linoleum, _they all thought.

One man left. Alex grabbed his arms and held him in a double chicken wing, both arms held behind his back. "You don't really want to die, do you?" Dom asked quietly. The man shook his head 'no'. Just then Dymetrio banged on the door. The signal that someone was coming. "Damn." Dom broke his glasses at the arms and shoved both ends into the man's temples.

The three girls fled the room with Dymetrio in tote.

Weiss made their way into room only recently vacated by Grau moments before. They flew into action. Aya and Yohji went running down the hallway after them. Ken ran to the back. And Omi ran to the front.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones after Grau.

A/N: Muwahahahahahahaha cough gasp cough The power of cliffhangers! Evil smile Review please! Begging eyes


	3. chapter 3

Epitaph Weiss Kreuz Dom-sama Adventures of Grau

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as before…sigh

A/N: Another intro…sigh

Brad Crawford stood just around the corner of the Onichawa Building. He had given the orders for Schwarz to move in. He waited for the results of those orders.

Alex, Erika, Dom, and Dymetrio moved quickly through the hall. An ominous voice rang through all their heads. _Run, run, run. Just don't go in room 716. _Of course, the way these American minds work, they wanted to go. Not this time, though. They ran right past and into a brightly-lit stairwell that led up to the room that they set up to escape from.

Dymetrio opened the door and was knocked down by a punch to his face. He fell back onto the girls who fell back down the stairs. They tumbled down and landed in a pile on the steps.

"What the fuck?" Alex said, sitting up.

"What happened?" Dom sat up and looked up the stairs.

"Um…We have company." Erika said sitting up onto her knees.

"Fuck." Alex said, looking up the stairs.

"Who the hell are they?" Dom asked, standing up to her five feet and four inches.

"I believe what you tell your victims before you kill them is that 'we are you last sight.' Consider that your introduction and farewell." An orange haired man said.

"Oh fuck. He stole our line." Alex said angrily.

"Stealing hurts God." A silver haired one said.

"There's four of us, I think we have a chance." Dom said quietly.

"You're fucking right we do!" Alex growled. She ran towards the stairs, then the door behind them flew open. Aya and Yohji blocked the doorway.

"Fuck!" All four Grau said in unison.

Farfarello tsked, "Such language."

"Fuck you!" Alex yelled.

"No. Fuck you!" Farfarello said then chuckled. "It hurts God to use the same comebacks."

Alex muttered, "Son-of-a-bitch," and turned around. She saw Aya and Yohji. "Dom, didn't you just fucking say that we could easily walk out of this shit?"

Dom shrugged, "Still a possibility."

The two Schwarz noticed the two Weiss and vice versa. The four Grau were estimating their chances of escape.

_No, Farfarello. Get the Grau. Weiss is here for the same reason._ Scheldich said telepathically.

_But they're here. I wanna kill the kitties!_ Farfarello whined.

Aya and Yohji wasted no time in rushing into battle with the two closet Grau, Dymetrio and Erika. Farfarello and Scheldich moved down the stairs towards Dom and Alex.


	4. chapter 4

Epitaph Weiss Kreuz Dom-sama Adventures of Grau

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as before…sigh

A/N: Heh heh. Don't kill me because of cliffhangers. Sweat drop Onegai, don't kill me.

Alex charged head on into Farfarello. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She rambled. When her head connected with his stomach and she landed on top on him she yelled, "Shiiit!"

Scheldich grabbed Dom on one arm. Extending her left leg she kicked him in the balls. "Mother fucker." He said falling back. She jumped back and punched Yohji on the back of his head, his wires falling from Dymetrio.

Aya had Erika at blade point in a corner. Alex was struggling with Farfarello for who got to strangle the other. Dymetrio pulled out the gun in his pocket and shot at Aya. It hit his left arm. Erika took the chance and kicked his shins before jumping up and running up the stairs and out onto the roof.

Dymetrio followed her out. Dom grabbed Alex from Farfarello's grasp and pulled her stumbling up after her.

When they made it onto the roof they barricaded it with some random things. Dymetrio and Erika had already made it down the ropes. Alex had shouted down when someone jumped out from under a vent cover.

"Shit!" Dom cursed then moved quickly to defend herself.

It was Ken, the brown haired Weiss was moving towards Dom in a sprint. She stepped to the side in hopes that he might be dumb enough to fall over the edge, but to her luck he halted. She reached for a dart and threw it into his ankle. _The objective is not to kill him,_ she reminded herself.

Ken didn't give up, though. He half ran, half hobbled towards her, claws extended. Lucky for Dom, Alex popped up over the roof. "No one touches the Dom!" she yelled and proceeded to shoot Ken until the barrel was empty. "Damn, I'm out. And this was just getting fun, too."

"Let's get the hell outta here." Dom said.

"Yeah. Yeah." Alex said climbing back down. Dom followed.

Omi, Aya, and Yohji burst through the barricaded door. "Oh my God! They shot Siberian!" Omi yelled running over to where Ken lie. He touched the maroon stains on Ken's shirt and looked over to the other two. "It's paint."

"Well, they didn't kill, but he's gonna be sore as hell tomorrow." Yohji said.

"Let's go." Aya said. An icy amethyst gaze looked down at his two teammates that were on the ground.

When they returned to the Koneko Ken lie on the couch. His chest and part of his stomach, as well as random parts of his arms and legs were covered in bruises. "I can't believe I was beaten by a girl. This is worse than blocking that whip of Schoen's with my bare arm."

"Oh shut up and go to sleep, Ken." Yohji said.

Did you at least get all the targets?" Tom asked.

"Yes." Dom said through the window in the back of the truck. "Mission complete."

"You're fucking right it's complete." Alex said sitting back angrily. She had a headache and a few bruises from tackling Farfarello on the stairs. "You're lucky I brought that damn paintball gun, Dom."

"I know and once again, I owe you one."

"Damn straight."

A/N: Alex has said 'Fuck" a total of 11 times in this chapter alone! WE decided this had to be rated R partially because of Alex's potty mouth. Lol. Now do what you do and review


	5. chapter 5

Epitaph Weiss Kreuz Dom-sama Adventures of Grau

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm disclaiming…

A/N: Okay, I think we can move on now…

An irritable silence filled the room occupied by Schwarz. Crawford was glaring at Farfarello and Scheldich. Scheldich lounged lazily rolling his eyes whenever Crawford shot him a dirty look. Farfarello played with a knife and delicately traced designs on his arm.

"You failed the mission. Are you professionals or not?" Crawford yelled.

Scheldich rolled his eyes and Farfarello licked his lips. "Weiss showed up and we were outnumbered to begin with, hardly called fair." Scheldich groaned.

"Since when do you play fair?" Crawford asked the German.

"Shut the hell up, Bradley."

Crawford glared. "You couldn't even kill the Weiss. You're really becoming pathetic, Scheldich. You know what, you talk to Takatori yourself. You and Farfarello."

"You know what, Crawford? You're an asshole. You fucking talk to Takatori." Scheldich stormed out of the room. The last time he and Farfarello had to talk to Takatori personally they had an unfriendly meeting with a golf club and Scheldich would prefer to keep it at just that one time.

Farfarello chuckled. He too could remember that day.

"What's so funny?" Crawford demanded of the Irishman.

"I hid Scheldich's cigarettes. Heh. Heh. It makes him pissy and hurts God!" Farfarello laughed. Crawford shook his head.

"Nagi, go take Farfarello to his room." The telekinetic, who had been sitting quietly, stood up and Farfarello followed. He was perpetually doomed to the task of taking care of Farfarello.

Crawford plopped down into his favorite recliner and removed his glasses. Rubbing his temples, he sighed. Weiss was on the same mission as Schwarz. The pros, as he sorted them out in his head were: either group could get he objective out of the way and then the opportunity to rid themselves of Weiss would be made even easier. The cons, well, meetings like these, where Grau escapes and Weiss gets away freely, again. This was going to cause Crawford some very painful migraines.

"We were beat by girls! Again!" Ken whined.

"Still sore, I take it? Losen up, Ken. They were pretty hot." Yohji said.

"Oh, shut up!" he heard from all three other Weiss.

"They're still the objective, Yohji. Don't be getting smitten over them." Omi said, as he clicked away at the computer.

"Omi, have you found where they're hiding out at, yet?" Aya asked.

"Well, the tracking system I slipped onto their truck shows it moving across the ocean." Omi said.

"Maybe since their target was cleared they headed home. Job well done. Right?" Yohji said.

Dom sat at her computer. Alex was giggling. "Where should we go to next?" Dom asked her companion.

"Where do want to go, Seymour?" Alex asked her rather large dog sitting in her lap. Seymour barked and Alex giggled. "Oh, yes, Seymour. Seymour says France, to get some French Fries."

Dom chuckled and drug the mouse across the screen.

"Now their in France!" Omi said unbelievably.

The girls giggled as they knew that they were confusing the hell out of whomever was trying to track them. One of Dom and Alex's favorite games was 'Retrack the tracker and go to France!'

You just can't put a tracking device on a girl who loves her truck more than most of her other possessions. It just doesn't work that way.

Tom entered the room without so much as a knock. The girls glared at him and he shrugged it off like he always does. "Did you lose them?" he asked.

"Duh." Dom and Alex said simultaneously.

"They think we just arrived in France." Dom added.

"Do you know who it was tracking us?"

"No. There's no inscripted code to the tracker's comp." Alex said.

"I see." Tom nodded. "I guess that's all we find from that. I'll contact Kohlson. Perhaps he knows something. The sooner we're done here, the sooner we go back to L. A." With that said he left the room. He never liked to spend too much time around the two girls who would gang up to slit your throat if you just pissed one of them off.

There was a moment of silence before Dom said, "That should throw them off until we can find out who they are."

A/N: I'm working on the flowing of POVs. I was reading one of the novel writing magazines my dad gave me…Mmm…incense, makes you sleepy…so does yoga…Is yoga supposed to make you sleepy?


	6. chapter 6

Epitaph Weiss Kreuz Dom-sama Adventures of Grau

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Consider it disclaimed….

A/N: Shall we continue?

Grau had been ordered to lay low until their next mission came. Unfortunately, Dom and Alex aren't ones to wait around, and they're damned good at persuading other to follow them. "There's a park a couple of blocks from here," Alex said. "Tom's gone for the day so we're home free."

"Where did he go?" Erika asked, as they headed out the door.

"He had a meeting with Kohlson, Sugar." Csaza said.

"Remind me why we're risking our lives and jobs again?" Dymetrio asked, looking at the ring leaders, a.k.a. Dom and Alex.

"Because we don't like being cooped up inside." Alex said. "My skitzo side needs to run freely in a park full of small children. In which, I can corrupt and send the little fuckers home to play hide and go fuck yourslef."

"Alexis Leifoh!" Csaza raised his voice at the young half-Japanese girl. Alex pouted. "Puddin' you need to watch your mouth." He chided, as he took Dymetrio's hand as they continued to walk to down the street.

"Yohji, would you please help?" Ken called.

Yohji simply sighed and said, "But all these girls are much too young for me. So , I guess Omi will have to handle it."

"He's busy." Ken said before he was swarmed once again by schoolgirls. "We're closing early, everybody out!" There was a lot of whining and pouting from the girls, but Ken finally got the door shut and locked. "Where's Aya?" he asked.

"You know Aya. He disappears from time to time." Yohji said.

"Yeah." Ken looked out the glass door. "Hey!" he swore he saw two of the girls from Grau.

"What is it?" Yohji asked, raising his eyebrows at the brunette.

Ken fumbled with the lock, but by the time he got out the door they were gone.

"What is it?" Yohji repeated, walking outside.

"I thought I saw them."

The two stood there dumbfounded until Omi came up behind them. "Hey." He said surprising Ken and Yohji making them jump. "I have to run to the computer store. I'll be back in a littl ewhile."

"Yeah." Ken nodded.

Omi walked off in the same direction Ken saw the Grau girls go in. He entered his favorite computer store. He wandered around looking for some parts for his lap top to increase his reach in hacking larger data bases. At the same time, a girl was walking down the isle from the opposite direction. They collided half way.

"Gomen!" they both cried. Omi bowed to her.

He looked up to find a pretty girl about his age. She had dark blonde hair brushed over so that her bangs covered her left eye, she had the bottom two inches of her hair dyed purple. She smiled and apologized again.

"I'm Omi." He said, offering her his hand.

"I kno- I mean, I'm Dom." She gave him hers.

"What were you looking for? I'm here so often I could probably find whatever it is you need." Omi laughed.

"Nothing really. Just seeing what they have for lap tops. My friends are arguing over which game to buy." Dom said with a smile.

She's really cute, Omi though. "Oh, you play games?" he asked.

"With my friends, yes. I mostly like RPGs." She said.

"Me too." He said. They laughed and smiled.

"Dom let's go!" a girl's voice called.

"C'mon, Love. We need to get home before Mommy Dearest has a hemorrhage." Said a male voice.

"Well, I got to go. See ya around." She started to walk towards the front doors.

"Wait!" Omi called. She paused and turned back to him. "Can I have your e-mail address?" he asked shyly.

"Um…sure…." She gave him her e-mail and hurried off because her friend was yelling obscene words now.

Alex could not believe her luck! She got a great rate on the game she wanted. It was called "Homicide 101". She loved killing things. It was just so much fun! But after nine hours of straight murders she decided on a break. It was 3:00 a.m. and she knew everyone was asleep.

She decided to go for a walk. Alex crossed her room to the only window it possessed and opened it. Seymour sat next to her and wagged his tail. "No Seymour. You have to stay here. Shhh!" She climbed out the window onto the porch roof. From there she jumped down and rolled across the dew soaked grass.

After dusting herself off, she headed down the sidewalk. There was park not too far away and it seemed a great place to relax.

Farfarello lie on the merry-go-round, a book in his hand. Reading the park was good for him. He wasn't supposed to be there, if Crawford found out he would surely get his arse kicked, but Crawford didn't know and what Crawford didn't know wouldn't hurt Farfarello. At least, as long as Scheldich stayed quiet with the bribe from Farfarello, he was in the clear.

His current book was titled, 'Gallery of Horrors', by assorted authors. He had just finished a short story in it called, 'The Rubber Room' by Robert Block. It scared the living hell out him, reading most of it in his own padded room. Insane, he was, but not prejudice like the man in the story. Oh, but he was a murderer like the man. But hell, it was just weird.

The crack of a twig in the shot distance made him jump slightly. Realizing he was no longer alone in the darkened park, he sat up in defense mode. But he calmed down when he realized it was not threat. Only a girl…

A/N: Hee hee hee. Cliff hanger. Oh, but that short story and the book, 'Gallery of Horrors', is real and I am reading it. That one story imparticular scared me. The guy in it was a freakin' nazi! Maybe Schu know him? Review!


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Farfarello watched the small figure move towards the mass of metal, called a jungle gym. He never did understand why it was called that… She had reached the top when he had stood up. Quietly, he walked over to her and looked up. Her features and presence seemed familiar. Like the aura she gave off was something he had known before. Or was this just some crazy idea he got from that story freaking him out?

He placed the book in the pocket of his vest and climbed up the bars. She looked at him, watching him as he sat himself on a perch next to her. He smiled slightly, but soon realized she wasn't looking. Did she not see him as a threat? Was she that brave?

"Hello," he said. "It's a little late for you to be out, isn't it?"

She looked at him almost like his voice reminded her of someone, but couldn't remember. Did he seem familiar to her too? He didn't know her, or at least he didn't remember ever knowing her. He knew she couldn't see any of his features because they were both hidden by the nightly shade of a tree.

"No." she said quietly. He could tell she was defensive about her capabilities and so he tried again.

"How old are you?" he asked in a casual matter. As if meeting someone at 3:00 a.m. was casual.

"Eighteen." She said only half-interestedly.

"Oh, I see." He nodded, though he doubted she could see his movements.

"The moon is prettier here." She said softly. "It's much more clear and big."

"You're not from Tokyo?" he asked, interested. Her appearance when she moved through the street lamp in the park was that she was Japanese. Perhaps she was from another Asian country? China? Korea?  
"No, I'm from far away." Washer reply.

They sat and stared at the moon for a long while. Farfarello lost all sense of time until the alarm on her watch beeped and blinked it's dim blue light.

"I have to go." She said climbing down from the entangled mass of metal they had occupied.

"Can I meet you again?" he asked. "Here perhaps?"

The girl paused. Her small silhouette was all he could see. "Some day we will meet again." She replied before running off into the night.

Aya still couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. He looked at the clock and groaned at the seeing that it was only 4:30 a.m. He climbed out of bed and put on his pants and a blue cotton button shirt, but left it undone. He wandered from his room to the kitchen. A cup of coffee didn't sound half-bad.

As he made the coffee he thought about what kept him awake. Those girls, more specifically, the one called Erika. He winced at the pain form the bullet wound in his left arm. It was her damn fault that he had gotten shot and why he had small bruises on both his legs from her kicks.

Damned if she wasn't pretty, though. Her blonde hair pulled back and bangs delicately placed across her forehead. Her eyes, big and blue, and so full of life and energy. And those lips, large and lucious, he could see the soft pout she had made when he first cornered her. Damn! Why was he thinking like this? She was the **enemy.**

Someone yawned from the doorway. "What are you doing up so early?" Omi asked.

Aya turned and glanced at the pajama-clad teenager. "I couldn't sleep," he simply answered.

"Neither could I." Omi said, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a jug of orange juice. Aya handed him a cup and poured himself a cup of the rich smelling coffee. "I keep thinking about the mission. Grau seems to be a highly organized group." Aya nodded, taking a seat at the table.

Omi sat down across from Aya. Omi continued, "I think they might lay low for a while now that they know both we and Schwarz are after them. Why do you think Schwarz is after them anyway?"

Aya sipped his brew and grunted. "Who knows. Maybe Takatori is afraid that he will become one of their targets? Este would have found something on them."

"Yes, perhaps you're right." Omi finished his small cup of O.J.

"Any ideas where to search for them?" Aya asked.

"Not one." Omi said.

"Go back to bed and I'll see what can be done." Aya said. "Check on Ken, too."

"Yeah. Okay, Aya-kun." Omi said exiting the kitchen.

Aya took a few more sips of his coffee before he poured it into the sink and went back to his room. Removing his short he lie down in bed. Was Omi right? Would they law low for a while? Or is Grau a lot more daring? Safety in numbers, right? Would they risk everything on destroying them? Would he risk everything on destroying them? Weiss can't let it's guard down against Schwarz even with this new enemy.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seven people crowded around a solid oak table. Grau awaited further orders from their employer. Why were things so slow? Kohlson rarely kept them without a target. This was supposed to be a dangerous mission, not a vacation that they weren't allowed to spend time outside.

Tom, the jet black haired, cobalt blue eyed, leader, sat at the head of the table observing his teammates. It was too early, he could agree. Six-thirty a.m. was not a great time to work with these people, for any one. He looked from member to member. The people he controlled.

Csaza and Dymetrio were playing tic-tac-toe on a pad of paper. Alex was sleeping and drooling on her notepad. Erika and Dyllan were playing word games for some strange reason. Dom was drawing on her note pad like she always did, usually of chibi characters depicting the mission given to them.

Look at this group, he thought. They were really just a bunch of teenagers, all of them, their hopes and dreams ruined. Sometimes he wished they could have more. Csaza and Dymetrio could get married and both could be male models, they were good looking men. Dyllan could have been an automechanic, he was very good with cars, or even a cook would be good for him. Alex would definitely have a job in game designing or computer technology. Erika was so pretty that modeling would definitely be good for her. Dom was very pretty and was a great artist, and good with computers.

But this was his group. They were his responsibility. He may be a jerk to them, but he always made sure they all returned from every mission they went on. Never was anyone to die while he was in charge.

"What's taking him so long? WE got up so freakin' early and he's not even here." Dom sighed, setting her pen down on her notepad.

"He'll be here. Get some patience, it's a virtue." Tom said, with a bored look.

Dom rolled her eyes. "Well, once I manage to fill an entire 70 page notepad with comic strips I think my patience has run a little slim. And seeing as how it's virtue, that's why I'm lacking in it."

"Ooh! Comics, can I read?" Erika asked. Dom slid the notebook to her and Alex's out from under her face. She flipped past the drool covered pages and began a sequel to the first set of comics.

Another bored silence took over the room again. Finally, the big wooden door flew open and a man dressed in a grey jacket, black slacks, and a white business looking shirt entered. Everyone rose to their feet, Dom nudged Alex who fell off the chair, but jumped up to proper posture.

"Sit down." The man ordered. Hard, angry eyes stared at the seven young teenagers. This was their employer, Kohlson, his hair was mostly a mousy brown, but graying at the temples. He was in his late 40's, but didn't look to old.

Grau took their seats again and carefully watched their employer move around the table. He paused to glare at Alex, "Mission report." He demanded.

Alex cleared her throat and said, "All targets completed. Mission successful." She sat back down and fought back a yawn.

Kohlson glared angrily. "The mission statement says that you were seen. Dom, tell me, what happened after you were seen?"

Dom took a breath before saying in a smooth and trained tone, "We delivered their last wish." It was a lie, of course, but it would keep them in the clear.

Seeming fairly satisfied with that answer he threw down a folder and said, "You're new mission. Take care of it." With all said and done Kohlson marched over to the door and said his parting words, "Screw up again, and you'll all be dead." He abruptly slammed the door as he exited.

Everyone returned to their bored looks and stared at Tom for the mission briefing. Tom took the manila folder that was surprisingly thicker than usual. Opening it, he scanned over several sheets of paper.

"The mission, please?" Alex asked in a bored tone.

Tome barely spared her a glance. "Two targets this time. Prime Minister Candidate Reiji Takatori and Police Commissioner Shuichi Takatori," Tom flipped through a few more pages. "These are schedules and meetings that they will be attending." Tom read of a few more sentences before saying, "The candidate has body guards, apparently a group of four travel with him every where there is at least one with him at all times."

"Are there photos?" Erika asked.

Tom nodded and passed the two photos of the men around the table. Each person studied the colored pictures, soaking in the features of each man. This mission would be a little more difficult, but easily accomplished. They would move tonight.

"You've has vision, Braddy Bear?" Scheldich asked the American.

Crawford glared at the German from behind his glasses.

"God, Crawly-kins, you really ought to talk to your optometrist about that glare off your glasses. It's quite blinding." Scheldich said, coving her eyes with one hand.

Crawford chuckled, "But then I couldn't blind you into going away." Then the stern look returned to his face. "Yes, I did have a vision. Grau will be paying us a little visit tonight."

"Oh, goody. I love playing with the little lovelies." Scheldich laughed.

"Do we all go then?" Nagi asked.

"Yes." Crawford nodded. "I didn't see how many were there, so it's safest for everyone to go. Dress nicely, we will be accompanying Mr. Takatori tonight." With that said, he walked out of the room and down to his office connected to his bedroom by a single door.

He sat down in his rolling chair at a rather large oak desk. Picking up the phone, he hit sped dial number one, the phone automatically dialed, connecting to Takatori's personal line.

"Yes, Crawford?" Reiji Takatori answered.

"Sir, I believe that it is no longer safe for you to attend that dinner party with the accompaniment of Schwarz." Crawford informed him.

"Very well." The line went dead as Takatori hung up the phone without so much as a thank you to saving his life in the future to the Oracle.

Crawford placed the receiver back in its cradle and leaned back in his chair, the leather squeaking slightly at his weight. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he pulls out a file and begins reading the information gather by Eszett on Grau. They were a formidable enemy, to be able to elude Schwarz and Weiss both at the same time was an accomplishment worth congratulations. But not all accomplishments are met with a reward. It would not be easy to escape Schwarz's grasp a second time and walk away unharmed in a physical or mental way.

Schwarz arrived with Takatori in tote. Crawford dressed in his usual crème colored suit, tie at full mast, and his glasses set perfectly across the bridge of his nose. The rest of Schwarz was dressed uniformly in crème suits as well, but not to the absolute perfection that Crawford demanded upon himself.

"Scheldich, perhaps you should retrieve a drink for Mr. Takatori-san." Crawford said aloud to the telepath. But to him mentally he added, 'Keep an eye out for anyone who looks like the ones from Grau."

'No problem, Bradi-kins,' Scheldich replied before saying aloud, "Of course. Back in a flash." And walked towards the refreshments table. He watched carefully for any familiar faces, but three young women simultaneously caught his eye. Looking back to his leader and employer, he shrugged. They can wait, he thought to himself.

Licking his lips, he strolls up to the three women in his 'I'm too sexy' stride. One had shoulder length red hair, pulled back half way with bangs slanted sideways across her face hiding her left eye, which he assumed was as green as the right. She wore a casual dress that had a halter-top and layered down her chest, it was an emerald color green setting off her eyes.

The second girl had black hair pulled up into a coiffure. Her eyes were a cobalt blue that made them stand out against the dark hair and pale skin. She wore a party styled dress that reached mid-thigh and was made of a black material that clung nicely to her shapely curves.

The last girl had deep violet hair that hung in a long French braid. Her eyes were a dark brown and framed in small silver glasses. She wore a pain suit made of a dark purple, almost black color.

Scheldich casually approached them and cleared his throat to gain their attention. The three women stopped chatting to turn to him, casual smiles played on all their faces, each held a Champaign glass in hand.

"Hello." Scheldich greeted warmly.

"Hi." The three said simultaneously. A trait he assumed came with all women in the world when they were in their 'close circle.'

"My name is Scheldich and I couldn't help but noticed that you lovely ladies were over here all by yourselves. So what brings you to a shindig like this?"

Hearing these ridiculous lines at parties before they answered plainly, " My father is a CEO of a mainstream programming company," says the purple haired women. "My name is Murasaki."

"Dad's Vice President of the same company as Murasaki's parents," says the black haired one in a slightly bored tone. "I'm Kaily."

"My parents are the treasurers of the same company. I'm Shawna." Says the red-head."

"So you all must know each other fairly well." Scheldich flashed them a handsome smirk before he decided to scan their minds. Let's start with Murasaki, he thought. Upon entering her mind he could hear strange noises that seemed like she was fighting something in her head. 'Okay, so this vampire killed me using telekinesis so if I make enough kills and gain about six levels then I can get the advantage rays and knock him off the list. Yes, yes, that should work well. I wonder if Daddy has the cheat codes…' she thinks.

Leaving her mind as silently as he entered only slightly disappointed he moved on to Shawna's. 'Sugar,' he hears, 'sugar…. That's what I need…. Sugar…my God is sugar!'

Even more disappointed, he moves on to Kaily's. ' These parties suck ass…What kind of layout should I do for my site next week? Hmmm… Hey, that waiter's kind of cute…' Exiting again, three times the disappointment ever.

"Pardon me, ladies. It has occurred to me that I should return to my companions. Guten nacht." The orange haired assassin waked away from the three very disappointing American women. And I though American women had less morals, he thinks.

Dom sipper her Champaign and said, "Mountain Dew is so much better than this." She swirled the liquid in her glass. The other two agree. "To the powder room, ladies?" she said, think in a British accent mimicked so well.

"Of course, mate." Alex and Erika reply with the same accent.

They entered the women's bath chamber and made sure no one had been in there. Alex had closed the door and locking it from the inside. Erika hopped up and sat on the counter, yawning loudly. A lack of sugar always made her so tired.

"This is so boring." She said with a sigh.

"We're definitely about to make things slightly more interesting." Dom said, pulling a small vile from within her cleavage.

"Dude, you can hide anything in there!" Alex exclaimed.

"Not anything. Just mast small objects. " Dom giggled.

"Nah. Anything. It's surprising you didn't lose it." Alex teased.

Dom laughed sarcastically before showing the vile to them. "Dyllan made this, it'll put everyone in the building into a sweet, deep sleep." She closed her hand around the small glass tube. "Of course we won't be affected by it. Dyllan already subjected the whole group to it. We need someone to cause a scene." The two look to Erika.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna cause the scene!" Erika said emphatically.

Dom nodded in acknowledgement confirming her own thoughts. She looked to Alex, "I'm not good at distracting men, Dom. That's your area." She pointed to Dom's chest. "You're boobs are A LOT bigger than mine."

The currently black haired girl simply rolled her eyes. "Ya know, not all guys pay attention to me."

Alex and Erika both broke ou in laughter. "Yeah, whatever Dom."


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

A black haired girl made her way over to the four men clad in white and crème. She put on a confidant, but coy smile on her red painted lips. Her deep brown eyes twinkling as she approached them. She paused in front of them an revealed a beautiful pearl smile. "Good evening," she said with a gentle play of her eyes. This girl was good at this sort of thing, and she knew it.

It was the black haired man to come out of his trance first to say, "Good evening, miss, can we help you?"

"Please, Kaily." She said offering her name to the three who didn't already know her. She extended a pale, delicate hand used for killing so many, to the leader of Schwarz.

Crawford took it and nodded, "Crawford."

Scheldich was watching from behind Crawford. This was not what he'd wanted. The beautiful girl turned to Nagi and said the younger male, "My friend, Shawna, the red-head over there, would like a word with you." She smiled kindly. "She's shy." Separate them and weaken them.

Nagi looked to Crawford for approval. The older male nodded and allowed his leave.

Dom's smile returned to the three remaining men. "What would bring three handsome men, such as yourselves, to this party?" she asked to make conversation.

"A business partner requested our presence," Crawford said. Telling some, but not a lot. Two could play at that game.

Dom turned slightly as if to check on her friend, but in reality she as checking for Alex's position and working to ensnare them even more. She had made sure that the way she moved her upper body to show just the right amount of cleavage from the 'v' shaped neckline of her halter.

From the looks they wore, it worked. She continued to try bits of conversation, occasionally checking for Alex before giving Erika the signal. She delicately ran a hand over her head. At that time Erika screamed and 'fainted' it had caught poor little Nagi off guard.

At the second signal Alex slammed the small vile containing the blue liquid on the ground. Purple-grey smoke rose from the puddle and Alex covered her mouth and nose. She knew she wouldn't be knocked out by it, but she still didn't want to inhale too much of it. It took only seconds fort he smoke to diffuse through the room and cause everyone left to fall to the ground in a deep slumber.

Dom had turned to watch the pal take effect, but they hadn't planned on one thing. The sleeping drug Dylan had made was not as strong as the medications given to Farfarello to knock him out.

The Irishman had watched the entire scene play out. He stared at the girl in front of him. Something about her had made him careful, but what it was he hadn't been sure of, until now. He knew why now, it was this girl and the two others, which had made this little scene, they were Grau.

Reacting to his new found knowledge of the females' identities, Farfarello revealed one of his favorite knives. The Berserker crept up slowly behind Dom's back.

Alex had been able to get past the colored smoke to yell, "Dom, look out!"

Dom turned and Farfarello plunged the extended knife at her throat. Luckily for her, she had moved to the side and extended her leg. Farfarello continued forward from the momentum of his attack. He was unable to keep himself from tripping over her leg, which sent him falling clumsily down the small flight of stairs and to the ground.

'_Too easy,_' the trio had thought.

Moving with haste down the stairs, Dom met with Alex and Erika. They headed for the back door. "Shit," Dom said as she was slammed into a nearby wall. The pressure on her chest was making it extremely difficult to breathe. She only managed short, gasping breaths.

"Dom!" Erika exclaimed.

"Keep…running…" she gasped at the two others. It was too late, though. Only a fraction of a second after she had muttered those words had a bullet flown past her and struck Alex's arm. Following the shot was a trail of words coming from the girl that would make a sailor blush. This was one well versed little American.

"Grab her, " Crawford ordered.

"Gladly," Scheldich said, pulling Alex none too gently by the wounded arm. Another blast of profanity erupted from the small female. "Watch your mouth, or I'll have to wash it out with something other than soap." Knowing her pervs well, Alex swung her good arm at the German. The orange haired man caught her wrist at his cheek. He smirked a devilishly down at her, "Let's try that again only a little lower and a lot softer," he purred. Alex made gagging sounds.

Erika had vanished in the smoke and so far managed to elude the assassins. Her friends were not so lucky.

The adrenaline rushed female Grau ran as fast as she could out of the building. She found the truck parked where it had been left. Slamming a well manicured hand against the glass window she yelled, "Dom and Alex were taken!" The males of Grau looked at her with wide eyes. It wasn't easy to get the members of Grau under your custody. It was even harder to get Dom and Alex. The hardest was when they're together.

"We'll have to get them soon. Those two together will cause them to kill them before we even get there." Dylan said.

"They'll figure out some way to stay alive, " Csaza said.

"You put too much faith in those girls, " Dymetrio said.

"No, I just know my girls." Csaza said with a smirk.

"Well, let's go get them then." Erika said, stomping her heeled shoe on the pavement.

"Get in the car." Dylan said , opening the door to let her in.

"Don't worry, Erika. We'll get them back. Those two are annoying, but they're know how to keep each other alive in any situation. They learn quickly, though they don't act like it. They do." Tom said, as he turned on the truck. They pealed out of the lot at the quick speed to match the flow of traffic.


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, well, I just posted chapter 1-8 yesterday so I don't expect a great bravado, but I do hope everyone's enjoying it. I know it's a little shaky, but gimme a break. Lol. I just started retyping these out after a long while of not writing them. I just finished my sophomore year of highschool and I wrote all of Truth in 8th grade and Suicide Seaside at the end of 8th and during that summer vacation, and Epitaph I started my freshman year. So I'm working as best I can between all my other activities to get these up and finished. I hope that I'll have everything done by the end of summer as far as getting caught up and online.

Thanks for everyone's patience with me.

"Can I go home now? Can I go home now?" Alex had repeated all night and the following morning to her captors. It was all she could do to keep from gnawing her arms off. She and Dom had been placed in separate rooms so that no scheming could be done by the two little devils.

She had noticed the wrinkle in Scheldich's forehead when she'd asked him. It was the 1,437th time she had asked since the previous night. It was getting to him, she could tell. It was a specialty, a good skill, annoyance to the maximum guarantee left alone, set free, or killed. The first two more preferable than the latter, but better than stranded in a dress. Death was better than the stupid dress clothes that she was forced into wearing for the mission and was now trapped in for the remainder of her stay here. '_Poor Dom,'_ she thought of her friend who was wearing a dress.

"Perhaps I should let Farfarello play with you for a bit, " Scheldich said, hoping to scare her into silence.

"Can I go home now?" Alex asked. 1,438.

Scheldich groaned that thoroughly annoyed groan and went to fetch Farfarello.

'Dom,' Alex called.

'Yeah?' came the wished reply.

'One thousand four hundred and thirty-eight.'

'He broke?'

'Yep.' She giggled. 'Halo Two here I come.'

'Shut up. How'd you know that would be the exact number, anyway?'

'Cause he thought it would.'

'That's cheating!'

'Deal's a deal.'

'Shut up.'

'Why?'

Blankness took over her mind as Dom channeled away from her. It left that long staticky buzzing pause behind. 'Oh, well.' She thought, 'Now how to entertain myself?' She glanced around the room. Scheldich had tied her arms to beam in some sort of pantry. 'At least there's food,' she thought. Making sure that no one was around she kicked out a leg from her Indian style seating and attempted to knock the jar of peanut butter and jelly onto the floor. When the jar landed she scooted it with her foot into her lap. Then she rolled the jar up the beam until she could grasp it in her hands.

Pushing herself up onto her knees, she opened the jar. Sticking a finger into the mixture to scoop out the PB&J blend. She hugged the wooden beam so that she could eat he favored treat.

"What are you doing?" asked a familiar voice.

Alex turned a surprised and embarrassed face towards the silver haired enemy. She removed her PB&J, drool-smeared finger from her mouth. With a jerk of her wrists she tossed the jar behind her where she could read it later.

"you could have asked for a spoon. We're holding you hostage, not starving you to death." He smiled, but the gesture was slightly to malicious for Alex's tastes.

A/N: Okay, so that was a cute little chapter for everyone. My friend, whose alter ego is Alex, enjoyed the little scene. Heh heh. It was a joke that seemed to fit in perfectly with the humor part of the story. Well, enjoy, review, and reread as many times as you'd like.


End file.
